dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Legends! Kakarot vs Broli!
Plot Veroly comments that Kakarot is "like him" as Kakarot states that he is nothing like Veroly as he doesn't fuses with weak trash as he easily overpowers Veroly in his form stating that Veroly would be more powerful if he wasn't fused with such a weakling. Goku Black: GT intrigued causing him to restore the arena before the fight is over as he wants to see how much power the two while create in their battle. Kakarot and Veroly's battle continues to clash with one another as it becomes more evident that Kakarot is more powerful than Veroly as Veroly is knocked to the ground. Kakarot destroys the Metamo-Ring causing Veroly: TR to defuse into a Time Rift version of Broly: PW and Veku. Broly: PW destroys Veku before transforming into his own Legendary Super Saiyan 2' form. Kakarot and Broly: PW manage almost destroy the planetoid from their clashes forcing him to forgo the barrier and allowing them to fight out of bounds - as the two respond by continuing their fights in the depths of the Timespace Rift. Beerus is genuinely surprised at how much the two are evenly matched as Kakarot uses Catastrophic Riot Javelin and Broly: PW uses Omega Blaster resulting in a colossal explosion as each energy sphere collides with one another. They proceed to go into another clash as Broly: PW causing multiple planetoids to be destroyed from their clash as barely anyone in the stands are unable to keep up with them including Top and Dispo as their clash begins to reach new heights as they both power up even further to Legendary Super Saiyan 4 causing a thunderstorm and massive gusts of wind to engulf the entire Timespace Rift. Kakarot and Broly: PW proceeds to unleash their energy causing massive streaks of lightning to occur throughout the entire rift while a massive tremor almost destroys the Tournament planetoid as they continue to clash with one another as Top shields Chi-Chi and Bulma from the massive battle. Acknowledging the massive power the two have; Goku Black: GT returns to his base form and powers up to Super Saiyan Rosé and proceeds to strike both of them in the gut resulting Kakarot returning to his base form while Broly collapses to the ground as Black: GT reveals he summoned the real Veroly while Veku was a time rift the version as Broly: PW stands back up and declares he'll destroy Black: GT after the match is over as Kakarot stands back up. Appearances Characters *Veroly *Alternate World Kakarot *Broly *Veku: TR *Bardock (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Raditz (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Trunks (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Qurita *Goku Black: GT *Top *Chi-CHi *Bulma *Dispo *Beerus Locations *Timespace Rift Appearances *Legendary Super Saiyan 2 *Legendary Super Saiyan God *Legendary Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan Rosé Battles *Kakarot (Legendary Super Saiyan 2) vs. Veroly (Legendary Super Saiyan God) *Kakarot (Legendary Super Saiyan 2/Legendary Super Saiyan 4) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 2/Legendary Super Saiyan 4) *Goku Black: GT (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 4) & Kakarot (Legendary Super Saiyan 4) Category:Fanga